


L'ultimo pensiero di Spock

by sarycaine



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Spock Dies
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarycaine/pseuds/sarycaine





	L'ultimo pensiero di Spock

Dopo la battaglia con Khan per il dispositivo Genesis, l’Enteprise è profondamente danneggiata: il reattore per la propulsione a curvatura è danneggiato, nessuno può entrare nella sala, senza morire in quanto satura di radiazioni. Era un rischio, nessuno poteva farlo senza perdere la vita: ormai si erano arresi all’evidenza che avrebbero perso la nave e di loro, dopo l'esplosione, non sarebbe rimasto altro che molecole.

Erano già tutti pronti a sacrificarsi, pronti a dare la vita per salvare quella di vite umane, ma non avevano fatto il conto con il vulcaniano primo ufficiale. Spock era uscito dalla plancia senza farsi notare, deciso a sacrificarsi lui per tutti, per tentare di salvare la vita dei suoi amici, entrando nella sala macchine. Avrebbe effettuato lui stesso le riparazioni di cui la nave aveva bisogno.  
Era stato un impulso strano il suo, sapeva che lo doveva fare perchè il bene di molti, era più importante di quello di uno solo. Lasciato il proprio Katra nella mente di McCoy e sorpassato anche Scott che aveva tentato invano di intrapporsi tra lui e la sua meta cercando di salvargli la vita, si era ritrovato da solo là dentro. Mentre stava morendo, accasciandosi contro quella parete di vetro che lo stava dividendo dall’ultimo addio che aveva dato a Kirk in primis e poi a tutto l'equipaggio, un pensiero aveva fatto capolino.

Per la prima volta da tanto tempo, forse la prima da quando era partito con quella missione con l’Enterprise che stava per concludersi con quella tragedia imprevista, Spock, aveva davvero paura.

L’unica cosa che sembrava dargli un po’ di conforto era il pensiero che stava salvando i suoi amici. Era la cosa più logica da fare.  
Soffocò un troppo umano mi dispiace, chiuse gli occhi mentre un pensiero lo stava accompagnando verso il buio dietro quella teca di vetro. L’avrebbe rifatto? Assolutamente.


End file.
